Midori
Midori (緑, Midori) was a shinobi of Kirigakure and the leader of the Kekkei Genkai Squad. Background At some point during the Third Shinobi World War, Midori was put in charge of a team of kekkei genkai users consisting of himself, Moeru Kazan, Sumire Yuki, Jinrai and Ran Tatsumaki. During the team's first meeting, Midori attacked severely beat Jinrai and Ran when the two refused to take him seriously as leader. At some point during the war, Midori and his team came across a group of Konoha shinobi escorting a prisoner named Tanzō back to Konohagakure. Midori and his team proceeded to kill the escort and took Tanzō back to Kirigakure. Sometime later, Midori and the rest of his team (minus Sumire) kidnapped Rin Nohara to make her the jinchūriki of Isobu and was later part of the team sent after Rin and Kakashi. After Kakashi accidentally killed Rin and fell unconscious, Midori attempted to retrieve Rin's body, only to be one of the first killed by an enraged Obito. Personality Midori was a rather violent and brutal man who did not hesitate to resort to violence if the situation called for it. This can be seen when he attacked an enemy force of Konoha shinobi when it would have been better to sneak past them. Midori was considered to have good leadership qualities and knew how to effectively lead groups of various sizes. When acting as a leader, he demands and expects respect from his subordinates, such as when he attacked Jinrai and Ran due to the two not taking him seriously. In the event that his team got unruly or complained to much, he would punish them using his kekkei genkai. In battle he was extremely cautious, preferring to incapacitate his opponents with his kekkei genkai and after making sure that they couldn't move, he would then not hesitate to kill them. Appearance Midori was a tall man with neat blond hair, yellow eyes, olive skin, a purple forehead protector, a beard and mustache. Some of his most noticeable features are the red markings under his eyes and the large scare running down his face. His attire consisted of black robes worn underneath a special cloak that could change its colors to match the background it was against. Abilities Ninjutsu As the leader of the Kekkei Genkai Squad and a veteran of the Second Shinobi World War, Midori was undoubtedly a powerful shinobi. Due to his experience, Midori was knowledgeable in multiple different techniques and how to counter them. Nature Transformation By combining the Wind and Lightning natures, Midori was able to utilize the Tempest Release kekkei genkai. With it he could create a gust that could paralyze those caught in it, create invisible blades of wind that can numb limbs as well as cut flesh. He could also apply Tempest Release chakra to his taijutsu attacks, causing a short, but sudden bout of paralysis in his opponents. His most feared technique was one that let him create a breeze that affects the electrical signals sent by the central nervous system, causing an effect similar to a seizure. Midori's most favored strategy was to paralyze opponents with his Tempest Release, and then finish them off with a sword. Other Skills Aside from his skills in ninjutsu, Midori is skilled in tracking, stealth, spying, and diversionary tactics. He has also displayed considerable skill in taijutsu, being able to beat both Ran Tatsumaki and Jinrai into submission despite going up against both of them at once. During spying operations, he would use a combination of the Chakra Suppression Technique and his color changing Forest Cloak to remain hidden. Stats Legacy While Midori's actions as leader of the Kekkei Genkai Squad did help with the Kirigakure's war effort against Konohagakure, he ironically spread fear towards kekkei genkai users among his own people, worsening relations for years to come. Due to his immense power, Kabuto wished to reincarnate him, but could not find his body. Trivia According to the databook(s): * Midori's hobbies was making and playing pipes out of reeds. * Midori wished to fight strong shinobi from Konohagakure. * Midori's favorite foods was X, while his least favorite was X. * Midori has completed X official missions in total: X D-rank, X C-rank, X B-rank, X A-rank, X S-rank. * Midori's favorite phrase was "" Reference * The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Anime Mega Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421. Category:DRAFT